ISS Sequel
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: The International Super Spy guys are back! Agent Secret goes missing, so it's up to agent Austin to find him. Unfortunately, things don't go smoothly, and soon, agent Austin finds out more than he's supposed to, including uncovering a sinister plot...
1. Chapter 1

Tasha: Hello, this is Miss T of the International Super Spy agency.

Austin: And I'm agent Austin of the International Super Spy agency.

_(Silence)_

Tasha: And that was supposed to be agent Secret, but I guess he's not here this morning.

Austin: Now that you're speaking of it, I haven't seen agent Secret for a couple of days, now. I wonder where he could be?

Tasha: I guess we'll have to track his location down. To the International Super Spy agency...

Austin: ...on Miami Beach...

Tasha: ...with agent Secret nowhere to be found.

Austin: So... Miss T... Are you able to track agent Secret down?

Tasha: No. For some reason, his whereabouts are blanked out. Agent Secret has gone missing.

Austin: You don't think he's been...

Tasha: Yes, I do. I think agent Secret has been... kidnapped!

Austin: But who will do that? We don't have any enemies anymore... do we?

_(Giant video screen opens, Uniqua peering down on them)_

Austin: Oh, good, agent Pink. I'm glad that you're here! Look, can you help us...

Tasha: Um, Austin... I don't think that's agent Pink... I think she's...

Uniqua: The Lady in Pink, of course, Miss T. How naive it was for you to think I had turned to the good side. Of course, I would never do that. I have too much evil to do!

Austin: Okay, tell us where you hid agent Secret!

Uniqua: Oh, I never hid agent Secret anywhere, did I?

Austin: Tell the truth, Lady in Pink! I know you did something to him!

Uniqua: I never did anything to agent Secret... _But I can't guarantee that I haven't asked my henchman to do something to him..._

Tasha: Okay, Lady. What do you want? Surely you wouldn't want the secret containers; you already have them!

Uniqua: So, you've finally gotten to the good... I mean evil part here. I don't really want anything at all...

Austin: Oh yes you do! Then why did you kidnap agent Secret?

Uniqua: Just for the fun of it, of course. I'd like to see you guys try to rescue him. I have a brand new tickle table, and I can't wait to try it out on agent Secret!

Tasha: He's not ticklish, you know...

Uniqua: Of course I know that! But, this one doesn't just tickle, it also has _other functions_ too. I'm dying to test it out on agent Secret!

Austin: But that's being mean!

Uniqua: No, that's being _evil_... So, if you don't want him to suffer too much, you better come and rescue him right now.

Austin: Come on, Miss T! We need to go to the clock tower in London _now_!

Uniqua: By the way, did I ever tell you, _I have other secret hideouts around the world..._

Austin: Oh brother...

Uniqua: Good luck, good guys! You're gonna need it...

Austin: So... how exactly are we supposed to rescue agent Secret?

Tasha: Not we. You.

Austin: Why me?

Tasha: It's very busy around the headquarters. I just can't take any time off for a mission, other than guide you on the way.

Austin: But what could be more important than rescuing agent Secret...

Tasha: I'm your boss, and you're supposed to listen to what I say, alright?

Austin: Yes, Miss T.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Austin's in the secret storage closet of agent Secret, looking for his pizza box jet pack)_

Austin: Okay, now where's my pizza box... I know it's in here somewhere...

Uniqua: _(holding Austin's pizza box jet pack)_ Looking for something, agent Austin?

Austin: Hey! Give that back, Lady in Pink!

Uniqua: Sure! Here you go. Catch! _(Throws it towards a river)_

_(Austin jumps for the pizza box, trying to catch it, but it's too late. It falls into the river and is soaked.)_

Austin: Aw, now you've ruined it!

Uniqua: Guess you'll have to walk the rest of the way there... Wait! _(Starts laughing out of control)_ You don't even know where you're going... This is gonna be fun! Hahahahahahahaha!

Tyrone: _(stares immobile at where the jet pack fell into the river)_

Uniqua: Henchman Tyrone!

Tyrone: Hhhhuh? Oh yeah! Heeheehee...

Uniqua: _(rolls her eyes, sighs)_ Come on, let's go see what else we can do with agent Secret! See ya, agent Austin. See ya very, _very soon..._

_(She drive away with henchman Tyrone)_

Austin: I have a bad feeling that she has something evil up her sleeve... Wait! Who am I kidding? She always has something evil up her sleeve! And now, it's up to me, to bust her! But... how do I find out where she hid agent Secret...

_(phone rings)_

Austin: I have no idea where the other hideouts she were talking about are...

_(phone keeps on ringing)_

Austin: And Miss T still haven't called me to give me any directions...

Tasha (over phone): AGENT AUSTIN! ANSWER THE PHONE FOR GOODNESS SAKES!

Austin: Oh yeah! Guess I need to answer the phone!

Tasha (over phone): _(sighs) _I get back to you about the phone issue later. Right now, I want you to go to the gas station at the crossroad...

Austin: Wait, they've been hiding agent Secret there all along...

Tasha: No, agent Austin. They're not. The Lady in Pink just had her car out of gas...

Austin: Something tells me that she has this planned...

Tasha: ...And I want you to sneak into the luggage compartment of their car without anyone seeing. That way, you'll be able to track down their location. I want you to wear the tracking device with you, and also a camouflage...

Austin: _Oh, no... Please, not the that one! Anything but that one..._

Tasha: ...the pink and polka-dotted one, so that it blends in with the Lady in Pink's stuff.

Austin: Oh brother...

Tasha: What did you say?

Austin: Uh... nothing.

Tasha: Then I'll see you later.

Austin: Sure... Wait a minute! What do you mean, see me later...

_(The line went dead)_

Austin: _(sighs)_ Guess I better get going... Oh yeah, guess I'll need my stuff. Here's my tracking device, and...

_(picks up the pink and polka-dotted camouflage)_

Austin: ...and this _interesting_ camouflage that I'm supposed to wear. Oh, oh, ohhhh brother.

_(He sighs again, and picks up his stuff and hurries out the storage closet. Meanwhile, at the gas station...)_

Uniqua: Hurry the gassing up, will you?

Tyrone: Yes, Lady.

_(Austin sneaks into the background, wearing his camouflage)_

Austin: _(groans) _Anything but this camouflage. It's so itchy...

Uniqua: Do you hear something, henchman?

Tyrone: Uh... yes. It seems to be coming from behind the car.

Austin: Uh oh...

_(Quickly pins himself to the side of the car)_

Uniqua: _(walks over to the side of the car, not seeing Austin)_ Hmm... I thought there was somebody here...

_(Walks away again)_

Austin: Whew! That was a close call. At least the camouflage works. But I better sneak _inside_ the car before they find me again.

_(Jumps into the trunk of the car)_

Tyrone: Lady, I think we're all set.

Uniqua: Good! Now, henchman. Off to our secret hideout!

Tyrone: Sure... which one?

Uniqua: _(lowers her voice)_ The one that I told you about yesterday.

Tyrone: You mean the one at the Sa...

Uniqua: _(clamps her hand over Tyrone's mouth) _SHHH! _(lowers her voice again)_ Do you want the whole world to know? This car is bugged, you know!

Austin: _It is?_

Tyrone: _(lowers his voice too)_ Oh yeah. Sorry, boss.

Uniqua: ...

Tyrone: I mean lady.


	3. Chapter 3

_(10 hours later)_

Austin: _(wearily)_ Where the heck am I?

Uniqua: _(woke up with a jolt)_ Huh?

Austin: Oops... _(clamps his hands over his mouth)_

Uniqua: Did you hear something, henchman? Henchman!

Tyrone: *snores*

Uniqua: Henchman Tyrone! Wake up!

Tyrone: Huh... What!

Uniqua: You fell asleep. _(then, she added)_ When you were supposed to be driving.

Tyrone: Oh. _(pause)_ WHAT! I FELL ASLEEP? WHEN I WAS DRIVING! Why didn't you wake me up!

Uniqua: Because _I_ was the one that was supposed to be sleeping. Not _you_.

Tyrone: Oops. My mistake, lady... AAH! GIANT CACTUS!

Austin: _Giant cactus?_

Uniqua: Turn left! No, Right! Left! Right! Oh for evil's sake, just let me have the wheel.

_(The Lady in Pink leans over to grab the wheel from Henchman Tyrone, careful to steer themselves out of this mess. Of course, her seatbelt is still buckled, which is starting to show signs of restraint.)_

Tyrone: Lady! Your seatbelt!

Uniqua: Be quiet! I need to concentrate!

Tyrone: But your seatbelt...

Uniqua: What about it!

_(She looks down at her seatbelt, just when the tension builds up too much, and the seatbelt breaks, flinging the Lady in Pink out the window towards a nearby cactus.)_

Tyrone: Lady! No!

Uniqua: Aaaaaahhhh... Oof! Huh?

_(The desert ground split open, revealing an trapdoor to a secret stairway.)_

Tyrone: That certainly was convenient. Our hideout was right here all along! The cactus was a switch!

Uniqua: Of course it was. That's why I landed on it. Now, let's go and see how our little friend agent Secret is doing...

_(Seeing the evildoers descend down the stairs, agent Austin tumbled out of the trunk of the car, sneaking behind them, and ripping off his now useless camouflage.)_

Austin: Ahh... Much better...

_(Now in their secret hideout, agent Austin hid along a covered corner)_

Tyrone: Since we're safe in here, would you _please_ tell me what you're up to, lady? You're not thinking about keeping agent Secret here forever, are you?

Uniqua: Of course, not. That's just what I want the good guys to think. Nope, I have something up my mind this time...

Tyrone: A recipe for disaster?

Uniqua: Why, of course, I always have a recipe for disaster! I am EVIL!

Tyrone: But... what about agent Austin? He's gonna track us down!

Uniqua: He's not _gonna_ track us down. He has _already _tracked us down.

Tyrone: What do you mean, lady?

Uniqua: No need to be hiding, now, agent Austin. I know you're here.

Austin: You do? _(comes out of his corner)_

Uniqua: Of course I do. I saw you sneak into the gas station from the start.

Tyrone: What! And you just let him come along with us?

Uniqua: Of course! I'm bored with agent Secret now anyways. I need someone new to torture.

Austin: Wait! You tortured agent Secret! Where is he! I command to see him right away!

Tyrone: YOU TORTURED AGENT SECRET?

Uniqua: _(surprised)_ Why should you care? You're _my_ henchman!

Tyrone: Because... because...

Pablo: _(rises out of the ground on a platform)_ Because he's with _us_.

Uniqua: _(confused)_ What?

Austin: Agent Secret! You're okay!

Tyrone: _(to agent Secret)_ Sorry, boss. Guess I've blown my cover.

Pablo: That's okay. It happens.

Uniqua: _(outraged)_ He was with you?

Pablo: Mm-hmm.

Austin: [sarcasm]_Wow, agent Secret. Wow. You didn't even tell me..._[/sarcasm]

Uniqua: I don't know how you managed to get out of my booby-trapped chairs, agent Secret, 'nor do I know how Tyrone managed to be on your side all along. But, since the impossible has happened, I will have to take it to desperate measures. I didn't want it to come to this, but you've left me no choice, _good guys_.

Austin: So... What are you gonna do now?

Uniqua: Did I ever tell you that my plans are always a recipe for disaster.

Tyrone: Yeah, you did.

Uniqua: Well, agent Secret...

Pablo: Yeah?

Uniqua: You're proud of keeping such a big secret under my nose, and I didn't even notice it, aren't you.

Pablo: Well, I'm always proud of of my undercover agents.

Uniqua: Well, did I ever tell you that _I_ even have some bigger secrets. Interested to know them?

Austin: And why exactly are you sharing this information with us?

Uniqua: Oh... _(evil smile forms on her face)_ 'Cause I'm evil?

Tyrone: So, spill. What's the big news?

Uniqua: Well...


	4. Chapter 4

Uniqua: Miss T's on our side.

Tyrone: What! You mean... we... we... we were...

Uniqua: ...you were reporting to a traitor all along? Don't make me laugh! Of course we have agents on your side too, _just like you have agents on ours._ _(looks at Tyrone)_

Austin: But if Miss T is evil...

Pablo: That means we were working for the evil side too? I don't think so. Not for long, anyways. _(Takes his hat off and contacts Miss T)_ Miss T?

Tasha: Agent Secret! Are you okay? Where were you?

Pablo: I've been good, thank you. But, Miss T, I have a question for you.

Tasha: Yes?

Pablo: Have you been working for the Lady in Pink.

Tasha: _(expression suddenly turns... uh... evil)_ So she's told you, haven't she.

Pablo: Yes, the Lady in Pink has kindly let me in on the secret. Is it true?

Tasha: Yes

Tyrone: What! You were pretending to be our boss! You betrayed us!

Uniqua: Don't forget that _you_ pretended to be my henchman on the first place.

Tyrone: Well, that was under Miss T's orders, you know.

Pablo: I'll take care of this, agent Tyrone. _(turns back to Miss T)_ Look, Miss T. We've decided that we'll be leaving the International Super Spy Agency, as of today. Is that clear?

Tasha: Good enough. You're no longer my employees...

Tyrone: That certainly was convenient.

Tasha: ...but, there's just one little thing I need to remind you of, agent Secret.

Pablo: And what's that?

Tasha: Your propeller hat is my rightful property. You'll have to hand it over now.

Pablo: Hmm?

Uniqua: Didn't you know, agent Secret, that all your fancy gadgets were only given to your as part of the International Super Spy Agency? Now that you've quit, they'll have to be given back to us.

Tyrone: Actually, they won't.

Uniqua: Huh?

Austin: RUN, AGENT SECRET! And grab all the stuff before they'll be able to get them! Tyrone and I will try to hold her off!

Uniqua: Not so fast, good guys. _(presses button on remote to close off the exit)_

Austin: Hey! You've locked us in!

Tyrone: This way! _(points to a nearby bookshelf) _There's an emergency exit over there!

Uniqua: Hey!

Tyrone: _(pulls book out of bookshelf, which reveals a secret passageway)_ Through here! Quick!

_(They all scramble through the passageway. As the bookshelf starts to close, the Lady in Pink grabs hold of Austin, and starts to pull him out.)_

Austin: Aah! Help!

Tyrone: Austin!

Uniqua: _(voice starts fading off as bookshelf door closes)_ If you want him... alive, then... here... hostage... give me... three containers... or else... _(door closes completely)_


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrone: What did she say?

Pablo: I'm not sure, but I think she's holding Austin hostage, and something about giving her three containers.

Tyrone: Three containers... I've heard her talk about them. Something about taking over the world...

Pablo: Uh oh! Not _the_ three containers!

Tyrone: What do you mean?

Pablo: Remember back when there were three containers hidden around the world, with a recipe for disaster?

Tyrone: The ones with the chocolate milk?

Pablo: Yeah, those ones. Apparently, the recipe for disaster wasn't the chocolate milk.

Tyrone: It wasn't?

Pablo: Nope, it wasn't. It was something else. There was something written inside the containers, I think in a secret code. We think it's the real recipe for disaster that the Lady in Pink was looking for.

Tyrone: Really?

Pablo: I think. Look, we can't just leave Austin in there in her hostage...

Tyrone: But we can't hand over the containers.

Pablo: Why not?

Tyrone: You've heard me! She's gonna take over the world with them! Who knows what will happen!

Pablo: So you're suggesting that we try to sneak Austin out of there?

Tyrone: Yeah.

Pablo: You know, that's really hard.

Tyrone: I know this seems impossible, but you're the world's greatest superspy. Surely, you'll think of something!

Pablo: I don't know... I may be a good superspy, but I owe a lot of my credit to Austin.

Tyrone: A lot, but not all. Just give it a try. You're his only hope.

Pablo: Okay... When are we doing this?

Tyrone: As soon as possible. The Lady in Pink usually let's her guards off more on Wednesdays, so I think next Wednesday would be a good time to act.

Pablo: Good. That's five days from now. We'll have some time to prepare.

Tyrone: Sure. But where are we going to stay?

Pablo: I have a secret headquarters that I meet with Austin sometimes. We'll stay there for now.

Tyrone: And...

Pablo: Don't worry. Miss T doesn't know about it. It will be okay.

Tyrone: Alright.

Uniqua: Miss T, have you tracked it down?

Tasha: Yes.

Uniqua: What were they saying?

Tasha: They're not planning to hand the containers over. They intend to just rescue Austin while you're off guard. I think the date is next Wednesday, which is five days from now.

Uniqua: Anything else?

Tasha: It also seems like they have a secret headquarters. I don't know where that is, but I'll try to track it down.

Uniqua: Just remember to bug it as soon as you identified the location. We don't want to miss any important conversations.

Tasha: Got it.

Uniqua: And together, we will take over the world! 10-4, Miss T.

Tasha: 10-4, Lady in Pink.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Agent Tyrone is following agent Secret on foot, and it's in the middle of the night.)_

Tyrone: _(tired)_ Are we nearly there yet?

Pablo: _(also tired)_ I don't know.

Tyrone: What do you mean, you don't know?

Pablo: It's too dark. I can't see a thing.

Tyrone: Are you sure you know where you're going?

Pablo: Sure, I'm sure. I'll know where we are once we get there.

Tyrone: _(suspiciously, but still tired)_ And how will we know when we've got there?

Pablo: Easy. The Tunnel is right under a water fountain that leads us straight there.

Tyrone: Look, agent Secret. We're in the middle of the Sahara Desert. How do you expect to find _a water fountain..._ Oof!

_(Tyrone just ran into a water fountain.)_

Tyrone: Well, that certainly was convenient! But how do we get in?

Pablo: Check this out. _(He takes his propeller hat off, and clicks on a button inside.)_

_Button: Beep!_

_(The water fountain dissolved into thin air, leaving a narrow winding staircase in its place. Agent Secret made his way down the stairs, with agent Tyrone carefully following him.)_

Pablo: This... _(showing agent Tyrone the space surrounding them)_... is "The Tunnel"!

Tyrone: Uh... the tunnel?

Pablo: No, not the tunnel. _The_ Tunnel.

Tyrone: Okay... How much longer do we have to walk?

Pablo: We're here already. Our secret headquarters _is_ The Tunnel.

Tyrone: You mean... it's just this... cavern?

Pablo: It's a lot more impressive with the lights on. _(Takes propeller hat off, and clicks on a button)_ See?

_(With The Tunnel lit up, it _was_ more impressive. Tyrone stared at awe at what surrounded him.)_

Tyrone: Wow! There's a kitchen and a TV and a computer and everything!

Pablo: I know. We can do all our planning work in here.

Tyrone: But what if they track us down, like the bad guys?

Pablo: They can't. Austin once told me that this place is rigged. Nothing electrical will work down here... well, except for the TV and computer and all our gear of course, but nothing else. And, the fountain is basically invisible. It only appears when it senses my propeller hat.

Tyrone: Okay. I don't get that.

Pablo: Seriously, me neither. But as long as it works, we'll be safe, hopefully.

Tyrone: Yeah, hopefully...

Tasha (over speaker): Hello?

Uniqua: Hi, Miss T. Why did you call me?

Tasha: I lost their connection. The tracker doesn't seem to be working.

Uniqua: How?

Tasha: I'm not sure. One minute, it was fine, and the next minute, it went dead.

Uniqua: Oh for evil's sake! Is there anything else we could do?

Tasha: I don't know. I'm not that good with electronics.

Uniqua: Me neither... We should listen to their conversation that we tracked from yesterday. It might have some clues in it.

Tasha: That's a start. I'm on it.

_(recording starts playing)_

_Tyrone: What did she say?_

_Pablo: I'm not sure, but I think she's holding Austin hostage, and something about giving her three containers._

_Tyrone: Three containers... I've heard her talk about them. Something about taking over the world..._

_Pablo: Uh oh! Not the three containers..._

Pablo: You know, Tyrone. We should hack into their computer system, and steal all their documents. Maybe they'll have something useful we could use on our rescue mission.

Tyrone: That'll work. But do you know _how _to hack into their system?

Pablo: Uh... Austin talked about it a couple times. He said you had to... um... get onto their network and... um... something about a password...

Tyrone: Do you even know how to _use_ a computer?

Pablo: Um... no?

Tyrone: Oh boy.

Pablo: But he did leave an instruction manual behind for me. He thought I might find it handy.

Tyrone: Let me see.

_(Pablo reaches for the shelf, and pulls out a scrawny notebook, complete with Austin's messy handwriting.)_

Tyrone: Hm... _(looks through the manual)_... This shouldn't be too hard to do. Open the computer, agent Secret.

Pablo: Uh... how?

Tyrone: _(sighs)_

_Tyrone: Sure. But where are we going to stay?_

_Pablo: I have a secret headquarters that I meet with Austin sometimes. We'll stay there for now._

_Tyrone: And..._

_Pablo: Don't worry. Miss T doesn't know about it. It will be okay._

_Tyrone: Alright..._

_(recording ends)_

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes, there was nothing in there that could help us! We're stuck.

Uniqua: I know.

Tasha: All they said about their secret headquarters was that it used to be a meeting place between agent Secret and agent Austin, and they didn't let me know where it was...

Uniqua: Wait... did you say agent Austin?

Tasha: Yes... that means...

Uniqua: We may have hope after all... Hahahaha.

_(presses a button on her remote, and Austin appears, strapped to a chair)_

Austin: _(struggling)_ Let me go! Now! What do you want!

Tasha: Nothing much. We just want to know where your secret headquarters are and where the containers are hidden.

Austin: You know I'm not gonna tell you anything...

Uniqua: Oh well. You've let me no choice, Austin...

_(Meanwhile...)_

Pablo: How are you doing, Tyrone?

Tyrone: I can't quite hack into their computer system... But wait... Yes! I did hack into their security system, though.

Pablo: _(disappointed) _Like that's gonna be much help.

Tyrone: No, but we will be able to hear their conversations and see what they're up to, though. It's better than nothing. Here, look!

Pablo: Wow, I can see all their hideouts! There's that one in the clock tower in London, and a couple more other ones too. And that one over there, I can actually see the Lady in Pink and... and... _(Agent Secret looks horrorstruck)_

Tyrone: _(nervously)_ And what, agent Secret?

Pablo: They've got Austin strapped to the tickle table.


	7. Chapter 7

_Austin (through screen): Help! Aaahh! Hahahahaha! Stop it!_

Tyrone: We've got to do something! They're tickling him!

_Uniqua: Tell me. Where's your secret headquarters? And where are the containers hidden?_

_Austin: I'm... hahahaha... not... hahahah... telling you... hahahahaha..._

Pablo: _(suddenly jumps to action)_ Tyrone! Hack into their electrical system! Now!

Tyrone: Why?

Pablo: Don't ask me. Just do it!

Tyrone: Sure... Okay, done

Pablo: That was quick. Now, disable it!

Tyrone: But...

Pablo: Just do it!

Tyrone: You don't understand, agent Secret...

Pablo: Look, do you want Austin tickled or not?

Tyrone: Alright... Here goes nothing...

_(Suddenly, all the video screens shut down.)_

Pablo: Yes! Now, according to my calculations, the tickle table should have stopped working, right?

Tyrone: Yeah...

Pablo: What's the problem, Tyrone?

Tyrone: Well, you see...

Pablo: Yeah?

Tyrone: Not only did we disable the electricity for their hideout, I think we also disabled the electricity for the whole continent of Africa.

Pablo: That's not good, is it?

Tyrone: Right. But that I come to think of it, it doesn't seem like we're affected, though.

Pablo: I know. Austin told me that this place is connected to an external power source, so power outages won't affect us.

Tyrone: Phew! I certainly was scared that would wipe out our power for good. But now what? I think the Lady in Pink has an external power source somewhere too. It won't take long beforef she finds it.

Pablo: Yeah... Hmm... Then that means we'll have to rescue Austin now.

Tyrone: What! Are you out of your minds? How are we supposed to get there on time? It took us like twelve hours to walk from there to here!

Pablo: That's because we took it the long way. The shortcut only takes about five minutes.

Tyrone: There's a shortcut! And it's only a five minute walk? Why didn't you tell me? We wasted like so much time!

Pablo: Sorry, but I was afraid we'd be tracked if we used the shortcut. Besides, Austin told me it wasn't safe to use it unless in emergencies.

Tyrone: Well, this counts as an emergency, right?

Pablo: Yes, so we'll be using the shortcut. This way, please.

_(He points off to a stray path in the cavern, Tyrone trying to follow him in disbelief.)_

Tyrone: Whatever you say.

Uniqua: Hello? Miss T? Oh for evil's sake, the line's cut off. Why did this stupid power outage have to come now? I almost got him to spill it! Now, where's the external power source? Oh man, I can't remember! It's so dark in here! Ugh! Ow...

Austin: _(struggling to free himself from the tickle table) Come on... A little more... _YES!_ (lowers his voice) I mean "yes!" Now, where should I go? Oh yeah, the shortcut to "The Tunnel". I know I shouldn't be using it, but this counts as an emergency, right? First, I'll have to tell agent Secret I'm coming, so he won't freak out. (reaches into his pocket and pulls out what is possibly a walkie talkie, and presses a couple of buttons on it.)_ Hello?

Pablo: Wait, Tyrone. I think I'm getting a call from someone.

Tyrone: Who's gonna call you? It's in the middle of the night!

Pablo: _(Takes his propeller hat off)_ Hello? Who is it? Why is it so dark there?

Austin (over phone): It's me, agent Secret. There was a power outage, so it's all dark.

Pablo: Austin! You got out okay. That's good to hear. Where are you right now?

Austin: I'm in the shortcut. I needed to get out before the Lady in Pink sees me.

Pablo: Tyrone and I are in the shortcut too...

Austin: Wait! That's three people! Listen to me. Go back right now. Go!

Pablo: Why?

Austin: The shortcut has a very weak foundation! It wasn't built to hold three people! If you stayed on here too long, it might collapse!

_(ground starts crumbling away)_

Austin: Run! Now!

All three: AAAAAHHH!

_(Five minutes later, at The Tunnel...)_

Pablo: _(runs stumbling through the entrance) _Whew! We made through it safely!

Tyrone: _(follows agent Secret into the room) _Wait! Where's Austin?

Pablo: Uh oh... He had so much more ground to cover than us! And less time too! You don't think he's...

_(Suddenly, Austin runs into The Tunnel)_

Austin: Whew! Made it.

Tyrone: Yeah!

Pablo: Welcome back, agent Austin. Look, I'm really sorry...

Austin: That's okay. The thing is, I've made it out safely.

Tyrone: Guess what, Austin? We hacked into their security system! Now, we can see what they're up to.

Austin: Great job, agent Tyrone. You'd make a great superspy, and I knew it. Now, let's see what the bad guys are up to.

_(The screens had clicked on, evident to show that the Lady in Pink has finally found her external power source.)_

Uniqua: _(Raises handle on the external power switch)_ There! The lights are back on!

_(The sound of a phone ringing shot across the room. The Lady in Pink quickly clicked on a button on her control panel)_

Uniqua: Hello? Miss T?

Tasha (over phone): Yeah? Lady in Pink? What happened?

Uniqua: There was a power outage. And... He escaped.

Tasha: What! He escaped? How?

Uniqua: That's what I'm trying to find out!

Tasha: You should really try to tighten the security, you know...

Uniqua: Me? Why me! You do it!

Tasha: What am I? Your slave... Oh, I get it now. You never wanted me to tag along, did you? The only reason you did was because you lost your henchman to the good guys. You needed another servant to do your dirty work.

Uniqua: Hey! Of course not! This is an equal partnership, remember?

Tasha: Well, it doesn't seem like one...

Uniqua: Miss T, I...

Tasha: Look, I was planning to ditch you, anyways. It's annoying enough having to report all my personal findings to you. To tell you the truth, I've got a couple more clues tracked down already, and I'm definitely not telling _you_ what they are. And, when I find the containers, I WILL RULE THE WORLD!

Uniqua: But, Miss T...

Tasha: If you don't shut up right this instant, Lady in Pink, you'll be the first one I kill once I'm in power. Good luck with you and your little recipe for disaster. Hahahaha!

_(line goes dead)_


	8. Chapter 8

_(The three finishes watching the happenings on the screens.)_

Tyrone: Wow, I can't believe that was the same Miss. T that I used to work with. Well, undercover anyways.

Pablo: Yeah, me neither. Guess we shouldn't have underestimated her.

Austin: Yeah. That's why we need to get to work right now. We need to have the Lady in Pink on our side.

Tyrone: What did you just say?

Austin: We need the Lady in Pink on our side. It's the only way we'll be able to defeat Miss T. If you haven't seen Miss T in action, let me tell you. It's not gonna be pretty. We need all the help we can get.

Tyrone: But why _her_?

Austin: You've worked for her, right? You saw how much technology she has on hand. Well, Miss T has that kind of technology too, and you can bet she'll want to use them on us. The Lady in Pink is our only hope.

Tyrone: And why do you think she'll help us? That lady's evil!

Austin: You heard what Miss T has said, right? When she comes to power, the first person she'll be going after is the Lady in Pink. I think she'll be pretty eager to cooperate with her life at stake.

Pablo: And if she isn't?

Austin: Yeah. Chances are, she won't be. So that's why I've got a little plan up my sleeve... The only setback, is that I need your cooperation.

Tyrone: And what makes you think that we won't cooperate?

Austin: We'll need to be... _evil_... for a change.

Uniqua: Oh for evil's sake! Now what? I don't have a henchman, I don't have a partner, and I don't have any ideas where the containers might be...

_Control Panel: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Uniqua: Oh! I have an incoming message! Let me see...

_-Miss T-_

_One of the containers are rumoured to be hidden _

_in the Mandalay Bay Hotel in Las Vegas in Rm. 105 _

_on the 5th floor. The good guys are expected to be _

_there by 12pm tomorrow to collect it._

_-Your Secret Contact-_

Uniqua: This message isn't for me! It's for Miss T... _(Then evil thought forms in her head) _Hmm... it doesn't matter... I just guess that means _I'll_ be the one getting that container, then! Hahahaha!

Austin: _(watching the screen)_ Yes! She fell for the bait!

Pablo: I still don't think this is a good idea.

Austin: Me neither. But what choice do we have?

Tyrone: Isn't this being evil? I thought we were good guys?

Austin: We are. But if we want to get an evildoer on our side, we can't use anything short of evil. It just wouldn't work.

Pablo: I still don't think this is a good idea...

Austin: I know, okay! Look, there's no turning back now. You've said you'd cooperate, so here we are. Now, we need to get going to Vegas. There's a lot of setting up that we need to do. I've got one of those multifunction cars in here somewhere, just let me look. You guys can pack up the equipment we'll need. We've got a long drive ahead of us, now...

Tyrone: Don't you hate it when agent Austin's in charge?


	9. Chapter 9

_**(The next day at 8am)**_

Pablo: _(tiredly)_ Your turn to drive, Austin.

Austin: _SNORE..._

Pablo: Austin!

Austin: _(just wakes up)_ Huh?

Pablo: I said you turn to drive.

Austin: I drove last time! It's Tyrone's turn. I need some sleep...

Pablo: I tried waking him up, but he wouldn't budge.

Austin: Well it's still not my turn. You do a double-shift.

Pablo: No fair! What if I fall asleep on the wheel?

Austin: _(irritated because he's also sleepy)_ Okay, okay. I'll drive, okay?

Pablo: Good. _(gets off driver's seat)_ Just wake me up if anything happens... _SNORE..._

Austin: Oh brother.

Tyrone: _(Just wakes up)_ Did I miss anything?

Austin: Yeah. It's you turn to drive...

Tyrone: Okay, never mind... _(falls back asleep)_

Austin: TYRONE...

Tyrone: Sorry, I was sleepy.

Austin: Well _I'm_ sleepy too! We're supposed to take turns, remember?

Tyrone: No?

Austin: ...

Tyrone: Just kidding. Look, Austin, you need to lighten up.

Austin: It's not that easy when you're sleepy, okay?

Tyrone: Then why did you choose Vegas as the location, then? We could've gotten a spot much closer to the secret headquarters. That way we wouldn't have had to drive so far.

Austin: I was about to go on vacation before I got called onto this stupid mission to rescue agent Secret. I had a hotel room booked in advance here! Why else did you expect me to choose a five-star hotel out of all these places?

Tyrone: Sorry...

Austin: No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just that I'm so tired...

Tyrone: _(sighs)_ Alright, get some sleep. I'll take over the wheel. By the way, how much longer do we have to go?

Austin: _(satisfied) _Not far. Maybe just an hour more... _(he falls asleep)_

_(three hours later...)_

Uniqua: _(walking into the elevators in the Mandalay Bay Hotel)_ Okay, fifth floor... I guess that means I'm going up.

_(She walks into the elevator. Meanwhile, in a hidden corner just by where she was standing...)_

Tyrone (over phone): Is she here yet?

Austin (hidden in the corner): Uh huh. She just went into the elevator. You guys ready?

Pablo: Yup, we're on standby.

Austin: You know what to do?

Pablo: Yeah.

Austin: Equipment ready?

Tyrone: Yes, Austin! We're as ready as we'll ever be!

Austin: Sorry, I was just checking. Go on.

Tyrone: _(groans)_ I absolutely _hate_ it when agent Austin's in charge...

Pablo: Wait! Tyrone, I see her coming out of the elevator! Alright, into standby...

Uniqua: Let me see... it says room 105... _(she stops walking) _That's right here! _(tries to open door)_ Hmm... it's locked...

Austin (over phone): How's the situation up there?

Tyrone: She's approaching the locked door.

Austin: Uh oh... What if she can't open the door! Then, our plan...

Pablo: _(interrupting Austin)_ Uh... we're talking about the Lady in Pink here?

Austin: Oh, yeah. Right. Just call me if you have any problems, okay?

Tyrone: Yeah. 10-4, agent Austin.

Austin: 10-4

Uniqua: _(still fiddling with the hotel room lock, apparently stuck)_ Hmm... I guess I'll just have to do some... _dirty work._

_(She ducked down, and quickly rolled in behind a potted plant, just as a hotel worker was passing by. Waiting for her chance to strike, she quickly located the key card.)_

Uniqua: A little more... a little more... Now!

_(She leapt out from behind the plant, and in one swift move, grabbed the key card out of the hotel worker's back pocket and slid it into the door. A beep of approval indicated that she was allowed in, and soon, she was out of sight.)_

Tyrone: Agent Austin, over.

Austin: Yeah?

Pablo: She made it in.

Austin: Good. Is the trap ready to go?

Pablo: Uh huh.

Austin: Good. Just wait for the right moment to set it off.

Tyrone: Yeah, we know the routine.

Austin: Okay. I'll be making my way upstairs now. See you guys in a couple of minutes.

Uniqua: Yes! I'm in! But where are the containers hidden...

_(Suddenly, a cage fell on the Lady in Pink, trapping her. A message had started to appear on the hotel wall.)_

_-Lady in Pink-_

_So, you've walked straight into my _

_trap, Pink. I never thought it would _

_come this easy. But still, I've got you. _

_I can't believe you've actually fell _

_for the message. Anyways, when _

_I've got all the containers, I will _

_rule the world! And now that you're _

_my captive, there's no way you'll _

_be able to stop me! Hahahaha!_

_-Your Enemy, Miss T-_

Uniqua: Aw, this was a trap! I should've know. There were no containers hidden here; it was just a plan to capture me. And now, I'm stuck with nowhere to go...

_(the doorknob clicks, and someone had enter the room)_

Uniqua: _(assuming the person was Miss T)_ Okay, Miss T. What do you want _now_?

Austin: Huh? The Lady in Pink! What are you doing here? Uh oh, this isn't another trap, is it? I'm getting out of here!

_(Then, a cage falls on him too.)_

Uniqua: _(surprised)_ Hmm? Wait a minute! You're agent Austin! What are _you_ doing here!

Austin: I'm here to pick up the first container. I got a message from Pablo, telling me they were hidden here. That is, I thought it was from him

Uniqua: What?

Austin: I actually fell for it, okay? You don't have to play dumb anymore. You were the one that sent me that message, so that you can put a trap on me, right?

Uniqua: But I didn't!

Austin: Like I'm gonna believe you. Okay, what will it be this time? The tickle table? Oh yeah, you've already tried that on me. Does it have anything to do with this cage that I'm in?

Uniqua: _(frustrated)_ Look, this is not a trap, okay. Not from me, anyways. If you hadn't cared to notice, I'm trapped here too.

Austin: Huh? Oh yeah! But then who's doing this then, if it's not you?

Uniqua: It's Miss T.

Austin: I thought you were working together to put us good guys out?

Uniqua: That was _before_ she turned her back on me. _(Her voice turns desperate)_ She's gonna kill me once she has control over the world!

Austin: Well, I think I have an idea.

Uniqua: What's that?

Austin: We'll help you defeat her if you'll help lend us your equipment.

Uniqua: What! No way! I'm evil, remember? Besides, you don't really need my equipment that bad, do you?

Austin: Actually, we do. Look, you don't have to be a good guy to help us. You can just be our ally until we beat Miss T, then you can be a bad guy again. How does that sound?

Uniqua: I think you've got us a deal. But first things first. How are we gonna get ourselves out of this trap?

Austin: Easy. I'll just call agent Secret. I have a phone on me. _(dials some numbers onto his phone)_ Hello? Agent Secret?

Pablo: Yeah? How did it go?

Austin: It's a go. She's agreed. Come over with Tyrone now to finish the act.

Pablo: I can't believe it worked!

Austin: Well, it's as what you always say, agent Secret...

Both: Always expect, the unexpected.


	10. Chapter 10

Tasha: Tracking, tracking... For goodness sakes, how long does this tracking thing have to take anyways?

_(Her control panel (in her headquarters) hums, whirrs, then finally spits out a piece of paper.)_

Tasha: _(In an annoyed tone)_ Oh finally. _(Reads paper with interest)_ What's this all about?

_-The location of the first two containers had been located at 85__°S, 15°W-_

Tasha: Okay... 85°S, 15°W... Wait a minute! That's right smack down in the middle of nowhere in the South Pole! And it's only the first two. What about the third one? Can that be tracked down?

_(Her control panel hums and whirrs again, then spits out another piece of paper.)_

_-The location of the third container is undetermined-_

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes, I need all three containers! _(sighs) _I better be flying down to Antarctica anyways. I guess two containers are better than none.

_(As if on her command, a sleek white jet appears. Miss T hopped in, and as silently as it appeared, the jet glided soundlessly away into the afternoon sky, blending in seamlessly with the puffy white clouds.)_

Austin: Okay, Lady in Pink. I'll fill you in with our mission, okay?

Uniqua: Got it. I'm listening.

Austin: It's a race against time for us, because it won't be long before Miss T tracks down the location of the containers. She is able to track down the location of anything. That's why we're having this meeting in here right now. This, if you haven't heard, is The Tunnel, otherwise known as our secret headquarters. I've built it to be untraceable, so we can talk freely in here. So, we'll be wanting to use your equipment over the next little while. But, your hideouts may be bugged, so don't ask too many questions for a safety measure. Just let us use whatever we ask to use, and the explanations will come later when we're safe. Understand?

Uniqua: Yeah... but why should I let you guys use _my_ equipment?

Austin: Didn't you remember? We've got a deal here. In return, we will provide you a safe place to stay, and security on attacks from Miss T, up until we've got the three containers and the mission is accomplished.

Uniqua: Oh yeah... But can I ask you a question?

Austin: What?

Uniqua: What are you guys gonna do with the containers once they're in your hands?

Austin: Destroy them, of course! We're good guys! Do we look like the kind of people that want to take over the world?

Uniqua: Um, no...

Austin: Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you can find a different recipe for disaster later on when the world is safe once for all. But for now, we better stick together to keep those containers out of Miss T's hands, okay?

Uniqua: Yeah... _(her thoughts wander off to somewhere else)_

_(Miss T's jet has landed in Antarctica, and she is now searching for the containers)_

Tasha: Brr... Why did they have to choose such a cold place to... hide a couple of... containers? It's like... forty below... zero... (_click!)_ Huh?

_(Miss T had stepped on a trapdoor, and she had started to descent)_

Tasha: Aaah... Much warmer. Now, I must search for the containers... _(SLAM!)_ Whoa! This place is booby-trapped... _(SLAM!)_ How am I supposed to get to the containers? _(SLAM!)_

Voice: PREPARE TO DANCE... _(dance screen appears)_

Tasha: Oh, I get it now. _(SLAM!)_ I gotta dance... _(SLAM!)_ to avoid the traps... _(SLAM!)_ and to get the _(SLAM!)_ containers. _Typical of agent Secret._

_(One last trap fell on her, but following the dance moves on the screen, she rolled out of the way just in time. Sensing her move, a container fell into her hands)_

Tasha: One down, two to go! But... before I find the second container... let me see what's in this one first.

_(She twisted the lid open, and looked inside. Nothing. She turned it over, shook it, and even reached her hand in it. Still nothing. There was no secret message written on the insides. Either that the good guys were lying about the secret message, or...)_

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes! I risked my life for a _decoy!_


	11. Chapter 11

Austin: Okay, everyone. Here's the mission. We're gonna get the three containers, then destroy them. There will be some obstacles. But if we're careful, we should all be able to get back here in one piece. Got it?

Pablo: So, Austin, where are the containers hidden?

Austin: I was getting to that. They're stashed in a secret compartment at the back of Miss T's desk drawer.

Everyone else: What?

Austin: Yeah. I thought the most dangerous place was probably gonna be the safest place, so I put it there. I've also rigged up a couple of decoys for Miss T to go after so we'll have time to break into the headquarters. But first, let me check in to see what she's doing. _(opens screen)_

_(Screen shows Miss T exiting the underground cavern in Antarctica, and was headed for her jet, mad with rage)_

Austin: Uh oh...

Tyrone: What's the problem, agent Austin?

Austin: She wasn't supposed to leave there for another couple of hours! Oh brother, what should I do... I don't know... I'll probably have to sabotage her jet. It's not too effective, but I think it should give us some time. _(starts typing away at the keyboard)_

Uniqua: So, how do you think you're gonna sabotage a jet that's thousands of miles away?

Austin: _(continues typing while talking)_ You'll help us, right?

Uniqua: Like how?

Austin: _(finishes up his typing)_ We're gonna need one of your missile bombs.

Uniqua: No! Those bombs costs hundreds of dollars! You really expect to sabotage a jet with them?

Tyrone: _I knew letting her in as our ally was a bad idea..._

Austin: Look, do you want to stop Miss T or not?

Uniqua: I do, but...

Pablo: You know, I thought we had a deal. You get the protection and we get the equipment. You seem to have an endless supply of them in your car anyways.

Uniqua: _(giving up)_ Okay. I'll get one right now, _just one_.

Austin: Good. And make it quick. We have about three more minutes...

Uniqua: _(Throws the bomb to him)_ Here.

Austin: _(surprised)_ Whoa! That was quick. Now, agent Secret, load the bomb into that chute right there. Just don't drop it, whatever you do. And Tyrone, activate the chute. I'll monitor this on the computer to make sure this thing lands on a certain jet in Antarctica.

Uniqua: _It better._

Tasha: _(really mad)_ When I get my hand on those good guys...

_(BOOM!)_

Tasha: Huh? What was that... _(runs towards the sound of the explosion.) (gasps)_ My jet! It... it... it's destroyed! Those good guys are gonna pay for this!

_(one hour later, in the busy streets of London, with Austin at the wheel of their car, the Lady in Pink's car close behind them...)_

Tyrone: Can you at least tell us where we're going?

Austin: I'll tell you soon enough. _(switches on a walkie talkie)_ Lady in Pink, are you still following us?

Uniqua: _(over walkie talkie)_ Yeah, of course. If you don't believe me, you can look out your rearview mirror.

Austin: Sorry. Just checking. _(turns off walkie talkie)_ Okay, guys. Hold on tight. We're hitting a speed bump!

_(car suddenly speeds up, with the Lady in Pink following)_

Tyrone: I... hate... it... when... Austin's... in... charge!

_(Both cars come to stop at the clock tower.)_

Austin: _(opens walkie talkie)_ Recognize this, Lady in Pink?

Uniqua: My hideout?

Pablo: I don't mean to bother you, Austin, but when are you gonna tell me why we're here?

Austin: Soon. Okay, everybody out of the car!

Uniqua: _(getting out of her car)_ Okay. Why are _we_ here?

Austin: We need to hack into the security system of agent Secret's secret storage closet. That's because unfortunately, it holds the _only_ spare key to the former International Super Spy Agency headquarters. We need access to the storage closet, but because we're fired from the agency, we don't have it. So here we are, at the clock tower. We're gonna be needing your equipment to get into the security, you know.

Uniqua: I thought you guys managed to hack into _my_ security system without much problem using your _own_ equipment. What's up with coming here? Trying to raise my electricity bills?

Tyrone: That's because your security system is weak.

Uniqua: How dare you insult my security system!

Tyrone: Hey, don't boss me around like that. It's not like I'm still your stupid henchman!

Pablo: Cool down, guys.

Austin: Yeah. We need to cooperate to get this done. And Tyrone was right. Miss T has a very sophisticated security system, compared to yours, or even ours. And that's just a storage closet that she barely ever uses. I tried sneaking around once, and let me tell you, it was bad. I think we're gonna need technology that's a bit more... advanced.

Uniqua: Sure, whatever. The sooner we finish this thing, the sooner I can get rid of you good guys.

Tyrone: Don't forget that we're doing _you_ a favour too, having you stick around with us.

Austin: Guys! Get settled!

Pablo: Have you ever seen agent Austin mad?

Tyrone: Nope.

Pablo: Well, you don't want to.

_(Half an hour later, at agent Secret's storage closet...)_

Austin: If I did this right... yes! The door's open.

Uniqua: So, how does this key look like?

Pablo: I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's around here somewhere. I don't remember it being very big.

Tyrone: Cool! What's this? And what's that?

Austin: Just some of my inventions... wait a minute! One's missing!

Pablo: Huh? I thought this was my secret storage closet.

Austin: Sorry, but sometimes I stash some of _my_ stuff in here too. They're usually just useless stuff, I think that I might be missing an invention, though. I guess it doesn't really matter...

Uniqua: Are you guys looking for a key or something like that?

Pablo: Huh? Oh yeah, I think we were.

Uniqua: _(rolls her eyes)_ Think I just found something.

Austin: Really? My missing invention?

Uniqua: No. The key, stupid.

Austin: Oh yeah. Well, I guess we better get going to the ISS Agency headquarters. I don't know how Miss T's coping with her little... _setback_... but we need to make good use of our time. To Miami beach, everyone.

Uniqua: You call sabotaging jet with a hundred dollar missile bomb a _little setback?_ Now I've seen everything.

Tyrone: Apparently, you haven't. That's why I hate it when Austin's in charge.


	12. Chapter 12

_(On a clear night just off the shores of Miami Beach, lies a magnificent yacht. Breaking the silence of the night, are the engines of two speeding jet skis, rippling across the water towards the yacht. History will be changed that night, by the four figures travelling on the jet skis...)_

Austin: ...it's stuck.

Tyrone: What's stuck?

Austin: The door. It won't budge, even though I unlocked it. _(gives the door another push)_ See?

Uniqua: Oh, get out of the way! Let me try! _(slams her whole body towards the door)_ Oww...

Tyrone: _Yup, it's stuck._

Austin: Now what?

Pablo: Wait! I think I remember something!

All others: What?

Pablo: ...uh... Oh! I remember now! It needs our fingerprints!

Tyrone: Wait a minute... Don't you mean _Miss T's_ fingerprints?

Pablo: _Yeah. What he said._

Uniqua: So, now what? _(crosses her arms, annoyed at the situation)_

Austin: I guess we'll have to force our way in. Lady in Pink...

Uniqua: Yeah?

Austin: Do you, by any chance have... uh... another missile bomb we can use? To blast open the door?

Uniqua: _(face starts to redden)_

Pablo: Remember, Lady in Pink. A deal's a deal.

Uniqua: _(face still red with anger)_ I'll... go... get... it... _grr!_

Tyrone: _Glad we got that figured out._

_(The following events happened in this order. 1) The Lady in Pink, still mad, got another missile bomb for the good guys. 2) Austin set up the bomb in front of the door of the headquarters and told everyone to evacuate the area for the explosion. 3) BOOM! 4) They came back and entered the the headquarters safely (for the time being), while the Lady in pink was still mad about them using up another missile bomb of hers.)_

Uniqua: _Note to self: Don't ever make a deal to become an ally to the good guys. Ever. They'll just use up your precious missile bombs._

Tyrone: Look! We got in here safely!

Pablo: And we didn't even manage to set off any alarms or traps...

_(Suddenly, the entrance lights up with... guess what... Laser beams! And security cameras too, of course. But mostly just laser beams.)_

Pablo: _I'll take that back._

Austin: I knew Miss T had something up her sleeve. Talk about a strong security system. But we're skilled super spies... _and an evildoer ally_... We'll get through the laser beams and security cameras, no problem. Come on! _(Starts weaving his way through the laser beams, while trying to avoid the occasional video camera.)_

Tyrone: You know...

Pablo: If you're gonna say that you hate it when Austin's in charge, then I know.

Tyrone: Okay. But I still hate it when Austin's in charge.

_(Quickly and carefully, the spies (and their evildoer ally) made their way though the traps. That is, until...)_

Pablo: Okay... _(jumps)_ You're a spy... _(ducks)_ So stay cool... _(dodges...)_ Whoa! _(... and stumbles right into the lasers)_ Uh oh...

_(A metal cage falls onto agent Secret, trapping him inside.)_

Pablo: _I knew I should've tried harder with the laser beams back when I was in training._

Austin: We've got to get agent Secret out! I have an idea...

Uniqua: If it in any ways involve using my missile bombs, I'm outta here, deal or no deal.

Austin: No, not this time. But agent Tyrone, do you have your Swiss Army knife with you?

Tyrone: Sure. _(hands knife set over)_ But I don't think it's gonna be much help for cutting the bars open.

Austin: I'm not gonna use it to cut the bars open. So, agent Tyrone. Have you ever tried pressing... _(points to a button on the knife)_ ...this button?

Tyrone: No! Don't do it! Miss T told me it would blast you into pieces! Don't!

Uniqua: And you actually believed that?

Tyrone: Uh... not really.

Austin: The true use of this button... _(presses on it)_ ...is this! _(a blowtorch appears)_

Pablo: I should have one of those...

Austin: Don't worry, agent Secret. I'll make you one as soon as we get you out of there. Now stand back, everyone. _(holds blowtorch to the bars, and they miraculously melt away, spraying the occasional spark in random directions)_ There! You okay, agent Secret?

Pablo: No problem. Thanks, Austin.

Austin: Good. We've still got a long night ahead of us. This way, everyone.

Tyrone: You know?

Uniqua: You don't even have to say it.


	13. Chapter 13

_(Sneaking around in the gloomy winding halls of the ISS Agency Headquarters, were four mysterious figures, which includes three former employees of the agency and one villain ally. Tension was high, and no one dared speak a single word, until...)_

Voice (that sounds like Tasha): _(faintly)_ Austin!

Austin: Huh? Who was that?

Pablo: What?

Voice: _(faintly again)_ Austin!

Austin: That! Don't you hear it?

Tyrone: Hear what?

Austin: Oh, never mind. Just forget it. I just thought I heard Miss T for a second there, that's all.

Uniqua: Well, Miss T or not, we don't have much time, you know.

Austin: Yeah. Let's keep going. We're almost there...

_(five minutes later)_

Voice: _(faintly) _Austin!

Austin: _(groans)_

Tyrone: What?

Voice: _(faintly)_ Austin!

Austin: I think I'm hearing things again. This is crazy!

Uniqua: Chances are, you _are_ crazy.

Pablo: Are you okay, agent Austin? Do you need to take a break?

Austin: No. It's probably just my imagination. Let's keep going. Miss T's room is just up ahead. We'll take the elevator.

Tyrone: You sure taking the elevator is such a good idea? There might be traps in there!

Uniqua: I think you're worrying too much, agent Tyrone?

Austin: Yeah. The elevator's probably safe.

Tyrone: Yeah, well, I'm not taking any chances. You three can go on ahead, but I'll take the stairs.

Uniqua: _Scaredy-moose... (shakes her head)_

Tyrone: Hey! I heard that! _(sighs)_ Guess I'm on my own.

_(He starts walking alone up the stairs, soon reaching a shabby door. Like he has expected, the door is locked. But being a henchman all these years, agent Tyrone had experience with picking locks, and soon had broken into the vast interior of Miss T's office. He had expected the others to have arrived earlier than him, haven taken the elevator. Then again, his instincts is telling him that something is very wrong...)_

Tyrone: Guys? Are you here? Guys! Oh, I knew there was a problem with the elevator. Guys! _(He starts repeatedly jabbing his finger at the elevator's button, but getting no response.)_ Guys! Are you trapped in the elevator? Answer me if you can hear me! Guys...

_(Inside the elevator...)_

Pablo: What happened? Why is it so dark in here? Where is everybody?

Austin: I'm right here, agent Secret. I think the elevator's malfunctioning.

Uniqua: Now what?

Austin: I dunno? Do something?

Uniqua: I thought you were in charge?

Austin: I never said I was.

Uniqua: Well, are you?

Austin: Uh... yeah.

Pablo: So... what do we do?

Austin: We can always yell for help...

Pablo: That might not be such a bad idea right now.

Uniqua: _(sighs)_ You're stupid down to the core, you know.

Austin: Yeah, I know.

A & P: HHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP! _(followed by an echo)_

Uniqua: [sarcasm]Well, that sure worked great.[/sarcasm]

Austin: Do you have anything better, then?

Uniqua: Of course I do.

Pablo: Well, tell us then.

Uniqua: Uh... no.

Austin: You don't want to be stuck here forever, do you?

Uniqua: Okay, okay, I'll tell you. You see that red button there?

Pablo: Where?

Uniqua: _(points into the darkness)_ There.

Austin: Where?

Uniqua: Seriously, is your sight really _that_ bad...

Austin: Just kidding. I see it. What about it?

Uniqua: If you jerks know how to read, you'd know.

Pablo: But we do know how to read.

Uniqua: Well then, _read it_.

Pablo: Oh, okay...

**(O)** _Press this button only in the case of an emergency malfunction._

Austin: _(presses the button)_ I pressed it. Now what?

Tasha (voice over): **Now what? Now you die! No one who trespasses onto **_**my**_** property survives. By the way, the elevator only malfunctions when it senses there are people that don't belong...**

Uniqua: That's not supposed to happen...

Austin: It doesn't matter now! We've gotta get outta here!

Pablo: Try the roof! There might be a loose hinge we can escape through!

Austin: _(reaches up, standing on his tiptoes) _Yeah! There is one!

_(suddenly, the floor below them starts crumbling away)_

Austin: Oh no! The floor's falling apart! Quick, agent Secret, onto my shoulders!

_(Agent Secret clambered up agent Austin's shoulders, reaching the hinge and craws through it.)_

Austin: Lady in Pink! Climb up! We don't have much time!

_(Following agent Secret's example, the Lady in Pink also climbed up Austin's shoulders, and into the hinge.)_

Austin: Good! Now guys, pull me up!

Pablo: I'm trying, but I can't quite reach you!

Austin: Hurry! The floor's crumbling away fast!

Pablo: Ugh... ugh... Gotcha! _(Agent Secret catches hold of agent Austin's hand just in time before the floor crumbles into total nothingness.)_

Austin: Phew! Thanks!

Pablo: ...uh oh...

Austin: What?

Pablo: I don't think I can hang on much longer! My grip is slipping!

Austin: Don't let go, agent Secret! My life depends on you!

Pablo: I know, but I can't help it! You're too heavy!

Austin: _First time in my life I've heard that._

Pablo: I'm trying my best... oh no... ugh...

_(Agent Secret gripped on tighter than ever, but with the weight of agent Austin, he is now slipping away from his fingers. A few more seconds, and agent Austin would be gone. Agent Secret tried his best to heave his partner over the edge, but he can't, and watched helplessly as the fingers, one by one, started to part...)_


	14. Chapter 14

Uniqua: _(reaches over the edge and grabs his hand)_ Gotcha! _(Pulls Austin up with the help of agent Secret)_

Austin: _Now_, you come?

Uniqua: Sorry. I was looking around for a way out.

Pablo: How can you look _around_? If you haven't cared to notice, we're inside an elevator shaft. Besides, didn't you see that Austin was about to die here!

Uniqua: First of all, if we don't find a way out, we're _all_ gonna die.

Austin: This doesn't add up. Do you mean that finding a way out was more urgent than my life?

Uniqua: No! It's just that...

Austin: Never mind. You were just trying to save your own life. Just remember that you're part of a team now, or should I say, an alliance. And part of that is to know what's important.

Uniqua: Yeah, okay. Now that you're out of danger, can we please find a way outta here! I'm starting to think I'd be more safe on my own than with you guys. _At least I won't get assaulted by an elevator on a random day._

Pablo: So, _have _you found any way out?

Uniqua: Of course I have, _as usual_. We'll just have to climb up those elevator cables.

Pablo: Won't we get electrocuted?

Uniqua: Aren't you supposed to be a super spy! Does it look like these cable will be carrying electricity any time soon?

Pablo: I guess not.

Austin: Let's get going, then. _(grabs the cable, himself instantly getting electrocuted)_ Aarg!

Pablo: _(frustrated) _And you said?

Uniqua: _(guiltily) _Sorry. I didn't think...

Austin: _(stands up)_ Just kidding, guys! I thought you could take a joke.

Pablo: Not funny, agent Austin.

Austin: Sorry. :D Let's get going for real this time.

_(He grabs the cable and starts climbing up, the others following him. Inching their way up, they soon made it to a elevator door, but are unable to reach it.)_

Tyrone: _(Muffled)_ GUYS...

Pablo: I hear agent Tyrone! TYRONE! WE'RE HERE!

Tyrone: _(still muffled)_ Guys! Is that you! Where are you?

Austin: Here! Open the elevator door! Hurry!

_(Inside the room, Tyrone ran over to the door, trying to push it open, but failed)_

Tyrone: It won't budge!

Uniqua: Wait! Are you in Miss T's room?

Tyrone: Yeah...

Uniqua: Try some of the buttons on the control panel. And hurry! We're slipping!

Tyrone: You sure...

Uniqua: Believe me.

Tyrone: Yeah, alright. _(runs over to the control panel, pressing random buttons) Oh, this will never work..._

_(He pressed on a random button, and the elevator door sprang open)_

Tyrone: Yes!

Pablo: Good job, everyone. By the way, Lady in Pink, how did you know Tyrone should press the buttons?

Uniqua: _(with fake patience) _It's a _control panel_. It controls stuff. Stuff like the elevator doors.

Austin: _(getting impatient)_ Let's go, guys. I just checked my watch. We don't have much time. We need to hurry. Come on!

_(The ran, following Austin, to Miss T's desk. Opening a drawer, Austin reached inside. He felt around, and with a click, the whole desk fell apart, replaced by a giant black box)_

Tyrone: Cool...

Austin: Behold... the secret compartment. This is my proudest invention yet, _other than the other one that I couldn't find._ The containers are in here, all three.

Uniqua: How do you get them out?

Austin: Agent Secret, you propeller cap?

Pablo: Here. _(hands his cap over)_ How does it work?

Austin: Watch. _(He takes the propeller cap, and spins the propeller around. With that, the lid on the secret compartment sprang open)_ The secret containers...

_(They bent over, peering into the compartment, looking at the containers. What nobody had noticed was someone sneaking up on them, drawing closer... until it was too late)_

Tyrone: _(turns his head around)_ Aah! Miss T!

_(This earns a gasp from everyone)_

Tasha: After hours of searching, I have finally found the containers. Hand them over.

Uniqua: And why do you think we'll do that?

Tasha: Good question...

_(She grabs Austin, and holds a knife to his neck)_

Austin: Ah... ah... ah...

Pablo: Agent Austin!

Tasha: You saw what I could do. Now hand them over.

Austin: Don't! It's not worth it! Don't hand her the containers!

Tyrone: This is your life we're talking about, Austin!

Austin: Look, guys. Who knows what she'll do if she gets the containers. She could destroy the world with them. And that means we'll all be dead! If sacrificing myself means we could save the world, then I'll gladly do it.

Pablo: But agent Austin...

Austin: I know what I'm getting myself into...

Tasha: Enough! I'll give you 30 seconds to decide. If you don't hand the containers over by then, you'd better say goodbye to your spy friend. Ready? 30...


	15. Chapter 15

Tyrone: Hey! Wait!

Tasha: 29... 28...

Pablo: Come here, agent Tyrone. _(starts whispering) We have to give her the containers. No way we're gonna let Austin die! I know Austin means well, but I can't just let him do that to himself._

Tyrone: _I know..._

Tasha: 25... 24...

Austin: No, guys. I know what you're thinking, but you are not doing that. Let me tell you, **don't give her the containers.**

Tyrone: Sorry, agent Austin, but this is for your own good.

Tasha: 20... 19...

Pablo: Miss T, we have agreed to hand the containers over.

Austin: Don't!

Tasha: You better! _(tightens grip on knife)_ Don't let me catch you playing any tricks on me.

Tyrone: We won't! Just don't hurt him, alright? Agent Secret, grab the containers now.

Pablo: Okay. _(walks over to the compartment, but then, he suddenly gets tripped by... the Lady in Pink)_

Uniqua: Sorry, but the containers are _mine_ now.

Pablo: Huh?

Uniqua: _(taking the containers out one by one while she talks)_ You good guys think you're so smart, don't you, having me as your ally. I can't believe you're so easy to fool! Yeah, I saw right through your trap at the hotel. They don't call me the world's most evil evildoer for nothing. As for you, Miss T. I guess _you_ won't rule the world after all. I WILL!_ (lets out an evil laugh)_

Tasha: LADY IN PINK! HOW DARE YOU...

Uniqua: Sorry, Miss T. _I'm_ the one that has the containers now. Of course, I can do anything I like. And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Nothing!

Tasha: Not so fast, Lady in Pink... _(presses a button, which seals all the openings and doors shut)_

Austin: _(panicking)_ This is bad. We're _locked in_ with a maniac and a bad guy...

Pablo: Don't worry about _that_ right now, Austin! Look at yourself!

_(Peering down, Austin realized that the knife was no longer pressed tight at his neck, nor was he pushed hard against the wall. Being distracted, Miss T has absentmindedly loosened her grip. Seeing his chance, Austin swiftly knocked the knife out of her hands and slipped to safety. After a quick moment, he was safely rejoined with his spy friends.)_

Miss T: Hey! You...

Austin: Remember this, Miss T. Always expect...

Uniqua: _(interrupting)_ ...the unexpected. See ya, Miss T. _(She smashes open a window and jumps out, escaping with the containers.)_

Miss T: _Grr..._ Come back here! _(She also jumps out the broken window, determined to catch the Lady in Pink)_

Austin: Come on, guys! We've gotta get the containers back!

Pablo: You're on!

_(Austin starts running, but is stopped immediately by something he hears...)_

Voice (that sounds like Miss T): Agent Austin!

Tyrone: Now what? They're getting farther away!

Voice: Agent Austin!

Austin: I hear that voice again! You know, the one that I heard earlier today. I think we're close to it! It sounds like Miss T!

Pablo: We don't have time for this. For all I know, it could be a trap...

Voice: Agent Secret!

Pablo: No, wait! It does sound like Miss T! And it sounds like she needs help!

Tyrone: Guys...

Voice: Agent Tyrone!

Tyrone: Okay, now I hear it too. But what is it?

Austin: It's Miss T, of course. And it's coming from that way. _(points to control panel)_

Pablo: But we just saw Miss T go out _that_ way. I swear this is a trap.

Austin: I'm sorry, but I just have to find out more about this voice. _(walks over to the control panel)_ It's been calling me all day, ever since we stepped into the headquarters, so obviously, it's trying to tell me something. And, I'm gonna find out what.

Tyrone: Don't fall for it, Austin. It's a trap.

Austin: Trust me. This is important. _(starts pushing buttons on the control panel)_ Which one is it...

Pablo: What are you doing?

Austin: I'm figuring it out... Eureka!

_(He finds the right button, and when he pushed it, a secret trap door on the control panel opens, revealing a tiny hidden space.)_

Austin: Wow... Oh my gosh... I can't believe it...

Tyrone: What?

_(Stepping aside, the others could finally see what was in the space. Inside, was none other than Miss T herself. Bound to the wall by chains, and gagged. Well, she was gagged, but not anymore.)_

Tasha: _(hoarsely)_ Hi... guys. Guess... what? I... was... imprisoned... by... by...

Pablo: By who? The Lady in Pink?

Tasha: No... no. Not... her. I... was... imprisoned... by... _**Miss T.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Pablo: Okay. I don't get it.

Tyrone: It's probably a trap.

Austin: _(looking carefully at Miss T)_ Wait a second... Have you been... _using_ my inventions?

Tasha: Well... yeah.

Austin: That explains everything. What exactly happened anyways?

Tasha: I'd... rather not... go... into... the details. But... it... definitely... wasn't... anything I... expected. What's up... with... you guys... anyways?

Pablo: Eh, long story. Apparently, the Lady in Pink has the containers and Miss T...

Tyrone: ...the _other_ one...

Pablo: ...is after her.

Tyrone: Which reminds me, aren't we supposed to be chasing them?

Austin: Oh yeah. Forgot about that. You guys go after them. I'll stay here with Miss T.

Tyrone: Which one?

Austin: _(rolls his eyes)_ _This_ one. Now go!

Pablo: Oh. Okay.

_(Suddenly, at this instant, the Lady in Pink and the imposter Miss T jumped into the room through the window. The Lady in Pink is clutching tight onto the containers, while the imposter Miss T forced her to back up into the room.)_

ITasha: Gimme the containers!

Uniqua: Never! _(throws them up onto a high shelf)_

ITasha: Ha! You think _that_ can stop me?

Uniqua: _(typing away at the control panel)_ That's where you underestimate me. I've rigged up a few explosives onto the containers. They'll be exploding in another 90 seconds or something like that. If they're touched, they'll explode right away.

ITasha: Says who? If I remember, you were never the tech expert, Lady.

Uniqua: You're right. I was never the tech expert. But that doesn't mean I don't have a hand with explosives. They were always my speciality.

Pablo: Sorry to interrupt this, _but shouldn't we be running by now?_

Uniqua: Oh yeah. Sure. Everyone should leave. _(grabs onto (imposter) Miss T's shirt)_ Everyone except you.

_(Austin starts running out, but then stops, when remembering that he left the real Miss T on the floor.)_

Tyrone: Austin?

Austin: Sorry! I left Miss T in there!

Uniqua: _(surprised)_ Huh?

Austin: _(points to the real Miss T on the floor)_ That one!

Uniqua: _(more surprised)_ There's two of her?

Austin: Uh... no time to explain. Just let me get her out!

ITasha: Not so fast! _(snaps her fingers, and she instantly appears next to the real Miss T, wearing the same clothes as her and bound by the same chains.)_

Uniqua: How'd you...

Austin: _I really need to lock my inventions up next time..._

Tasha(Both): Austin!

Austin: Oh no... This is bad...

Uniqua: _(looking up)_ 30 seconds. You have 30 seconds to decide. After that, BOOM! If I were you, I'd rather not risk this and leave them both here.

Austin: No, I can't do that. One of them is the real Miss T. I don't know who, but I'm not gonna abandon them with a bomb about to explode...

Uniqua: 25 seconds... you'd better hurry.

Tasha(both): Help me!

Austin: Which one is it...

Uniqua: 20 seconds left. If you don't decide soon, I'm gonna have to lock all of you in with the bomb. Go. Choose NOW!


	17. Chapter 17

_(Austin runs to the control panel, jamming his fist onto random buttons. He kicked and punched the thing, until finally, he pressed one that opened another secret compartment. Opening the compartment, he reached inside and grabbed a shiny silver contraption. Taking it out, he pressed the various numbers on the keypad, not noticeably achieving anything.)_

Uniqua: What are you doing... Oh, I'm outta here! _(She runs out of the room, closing the door behind her)_

Austin: Wait! Oh, what now! _(He randomly presses a few numbers on the keypad, and the eyes on one of the Miss Ts lights up, and she goes rigid)_ I got it! I shut her down! _(looks to the other, normal Miss T)_ Come on! Let's get outta here!

Tasha: Can't! I'm chained up!

Austin: _(runs over with his pocketknife and slices through the chains)_ Now run!

Tasha: The door's closed! We'll never get out in time!

_(He looks up to the time – 3 seconds left, then to the door, which was closed, possibly locked. Taking a chance, he ran up as fast as he can, slamming his whole body into the door. The door gave way, and Austin and Miss T tumbled out of the room, just as the explosives go off, completely destroying Miss T's office and the containers that were inside.)_

Austin: _(pants)_ We made it!

Pablo: Are you okay!

Tyrone: We thought you were goners for sure!

Uniqua: Seriously, what were you doing in there, agent Austin? And, is that the right Miss T? _(Points to Miss T)_

Tasha: Excuse me?

Austin: Calm down, Lady in Pink. I had to find my invention and use it to shut down the other Miss T. This is the right one. Next time, _please_ don't lock me in.

Uniqua: That was a terrorist you had in there! Of course, I had to lock you in!

Tyrone: Terrorist? I thought you were the terrorist! Taking those containers from us... We were your allies, you know.

Uniqua: I was the one that saved you all! If it weren't for my quick thinking to grab those containers and run off for a distraction, the other Miss T would've killed Austin by now!

Austin: Really?

Tyrone: You sure you weren't just trying to take over the world again? And then failed?

Uniqua: No... Well, I was tempted, you know, to just take those containers and run off. But I didn't. When I agreed to be your ally, I knew that I wasn't gonna be getting my hands anywhere near those containers. My main focus was to just stop Miss T... the other one... and try not to get you guys hurt. And it actually worked pretty well!

Pablo: Except the end.

Uniqua: Not like it's my fault there was another Miss T in there!

Tasha: Yeah. This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have been here in the first place.

Austin: Cheer up. We all got out safely, and that's what matters.

Pablo: So, Lady in Pink...

Uniqua: Yeah?

Pablo: Ready to give the International Super Spy agency another shot? You actually did a pretty good job with us.

Uniqua: Well, do you think you can trust me?

Austin: After that? Yeah, I think so.

Tasha: Well, then. Welcome to the club!

Tyrone: _Again._

Austin: How about us?

Tasha: You guys? You're re-hired now! And agent Austin...

Austin: Yeah?

Tasha: You can be the deputy boss. You'll be in charge in case anything happens to me again.

Austin: Really! Thanks!

Tyrone: Aw man. I hate it when Austin's in charge.

Uniqua: Seriously, me too.

Tasha: _(jokingly)_ There's nothing to worry about. Austin doesn't bite.

Tyrone: Sure?

Tasha: Sure. Anymore questions?

Austin: Yeah. What exactly happened with my invention anyways?

Tasha: Well... You really want to know, right?

Austin: Uh huh.

Tasha: Okay. Here's what happened. One night, I was going through the stuff in agent Secret's storage closet when I came across your inventions. There was just this one, it was a beautiful silver contraption, and I just can't help but pick it up. I tested some of the buttons out, and nothing happened. I was pressing on the keypad, then this button, and then something really strange just happened.

Austin: Let me guess... It created a clone of you?

Tasha: Yeah. Then, she just ran off with an evil smile on her face, and I never saw her again, for weeks. Then one day, she came back. I don't know what she hit me with, but by the time I woke up, I was chained up and gagged, and I was in somewhere dark. It took me a while, but I finally spit my gag out. But, I was too scared to say anything, so I just sat there quietly and listened to stuff. Occasionally, I could catch snatches of conversation, but never much. Then, I heard you guys. So I decided to risk calling out to you, and see if you can hear me. Finally, Austin found me and got me out. I was never so relieved in my life! Anyways, that's what happened. And I'm okay now. _(laughs)_ We should call for a celebration!

Pablo: Good idea. _(stomach grumbles)_ Chocolate milk at my house? It's the official drink of the agency.

Tasha: Sure! I'm thirsty. Not to mention hungry, too.

Austin: How about cheese and crackers to go with the chocolate milk?

Uniqua: Yeah... sure.

Tyrone: _(shakes his head)_ I hate it when Austin's in charge. _(laughs)_

_(scene starts to change back to the backyard)_

Tasha: Cheese and crackers again?

Austin: What's wrong with cheese and crackers?

All: _(Laughs)_

_(Scene finishes changing)_

Tyrone: That certainly was an exciting, spy-ie adventure, don't you think?

Pablo: Sure was!

Uniqua: You said it!

_We've go the whole wide world in our yard to explore!_

_Now it's time for us to have a snack,_

_Meet you next time when we're back!_

_With your friends the Backyardigans!_

_(runs up the steps to Pablo's house)_

Austin: See ya!

Tyrone: Good bye!

Pablo: Bye!

Tasha: See ya later!

Uniqua: Bye!

_(Door closes, then opens again)_

Pablo: And the world is saved...

All: ...once again!

_(Door closes)_


End file.
